ANIVERSARY DAY
by adlergirl
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi van a cumplir un año juntos. Cómo es de esperarse, Bokuto tiene todo preparado para esa fecha, incluyendo el regalo para Akaashi...aunque no todo tiene que salir como lo planeó Bokuto...


**ANIVERSARY DAY**

 **Pairing:** BokuAka

 **Summary:** Bokuto y Akaashi van a cumplir un año juntos. Cómo es de esperarse, Bokuto tiene todo preparado para esa fecha, incluyendo el regalo para Akaashi...aunque no todo tiene que salir como lo planeó Bokuto...

 **Advertencias:** Algo OoC, primera vez que escribo un BokuAka...

 **FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN ATRASADO MI QUERIDA VERDI o tal vez debería decir ¿WHITE DAY? Como me lo pediste, un BokuAka, me salió más tierno de lo esperado.**

* * *

15 de marzo...

A pesar de ser un completo cabeza hueca, esa era una fecha que no podía olvidar aún si al fin sus 2 neuronas incomunicadas hicieran sinapsis y se volviera un genio olvidando todo su pasado...

Un año; exactamente iba a cumplir un año de noviazgo con Akaashi... SU Akaashi y todo tenía que ser perfecto, por lo que lo había estado preparando por meses; desde después navidad incluso.

El plan era simple (Aunque al pobre de Kuroo-san le había costado trabajo hacerle entender a Bokuto-san que era lo mejor... él estaba dispuesto a llegar a la casa de Akaashi con mariachis a las 6 de la mañana y proponerle matrimonio, para que se casaran ese mismo día), iría a verlo a su casa con un ramo de flores; no rosas, porque esas eran muy cursis, sino con girasoles; lo invitaría a almorzar a un restaurant no tan elegante (que ya había sido elegido por Tsukishima, quien estaba preocupado por Akaashi-san y la idea de dejar todo en manos de los descerebrados que tenía como amigo y su novio) y finalmente lo llevaría a un parque donde le daría un regalo de aniversario...a pesar de la insistencia de Kuroo y Tsukishima, no pudieron convencer a Bokuto para que cambie el obsequio... Así que sería el que ya tenía listo, un peluche de 30 centímetros de un búho, que llevaría una cajita con un par de anillos plateados a juego. Lo único que lograron ambos, luego de mucho esfuerzo, fue que Bokuto aceptara entregar esos anillos como compromiso y que no se quisiera casar inmediatamente...

* * *

-¡Broooooooo! ¡Ya falta una semana!-

Todos los días sin falta, Bokuto llamaba a Kuroo para repetirle la cantidad de días que faltaban para su aniversario, algo que ya estaba poniendo de los nervios al pelinegro...

-Kou-chan, si sigues llamando diario te echaré una maldición que te haga enfermar el día de tu aniversario y arruinará todo- aún por el teléfono, se podía sentir el aura enojada de Kuroo

-Broooooo, ¡no desees eso!-

-Lo siento Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san está algo estresado por sus exámenes- Tsukishima había arrebatado el teléfono de Kuroo para responderle a Bokuto.

\- ¿Oya, oya? ¿Tsuki, eres tú? ¿Por qué estas con mi bro tan temprano?-

-...-

El pitido que anunciaba el final de la llamada se escuchó por el auricular, Kuroo estaba conteniendo la risa al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su lindo cuervito...Ahhh, él quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kei era suyo, pero como él no le dejaba; ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Bokuto dejó el teléfono, a pesar de la curiosidad, era más importante para él reunirse con Akaashi, así lo vería antes de ir a la Universidad.

Salió de su departamento, en dirección al de su querido ex-setter y lo encontró esperándolo donde siempre.

-Buenos días Bokuto-san-

-¡Akaaaaashi!-inmediatamente se lanzó hacía el menor, quien hábilmente lo evadió- que malo eres Akaashi, yo sólo quería darte un abrazo-

\- Bokuto-san, se hace tarde para la escuela y sus clases también-

-¿Al menos me dejas darte un besito?-Bokuto-san estaba poniendo un puchero adorable, que casi, casi ablanda el corazón de Akaashi-san.

\- Estamos en público Bokuto-san, sabe que no podemos- la depresión se hizo patente en el ambiente y sobre todo en el aura de Bokuto- como falta poco para el aniversario de nuestro noviazgo, ese día de manera especial, lo dejaré besarme fuera, tendrá que esperar hasta entonces- Bokuto empezó a saltar de la emoción y corrió en dirección a la parada de autobuses de ambos, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Akaashi.

-Pero ese día podré besarte cuantas veces quiera- la radiante sonrisa que tenía, no dejó que Akaashi lo contradiga... Soltó un suspiro resignado... Al menos tenía el regalo de Bokuto-san cubierto con eso de los besos, ya no debía preocuparse por eso; aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ya tenía el regalo perfecto para él.

* * *

Esa semana coincidió de manera imprevista con los exámenes de inicio de la Universidad de Bokuto (quien se hubiera enterado si hubiera leído el manual universitario), así que no pudieron verse en toda la semana, y al llegar el 15 de marzo, Akaashi se levantó solo, sin ningún molesto timbre como acostumbraba hacer Bokuto en ocasiones importantes. Al inicio no le pareció importante, pero al llegar el medio día sin tener noticias del peliblanco, decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento.

Cómo sólo quedaba a unas cuadras del suyo, le tomó 15 minutos llegar a pie. Tocó el timbre, pero nadie parecía responder. Tomó su celular y llamó al número de Bokuto, escuchando inmediatamente la melodía del celular dentro del departamento.

-Bokuto-san, si está allí responda-

-...-

-Si no sale en 5 minutos iré a pedir la llave a su casero y entraré a la fuerza-

Un ligero ruido, como de cosas cayendo y algo arrastrándose se escuchó de dentro del lugar, finalizando con el click del seguro de la puerta. Akaashi entró preparado para saber que ocurría y se sorprendió de encontrar a Bokuto desmayado cerca a la puerta. Inmediatamente lo cargó-arrastró hasta la cama, reviso que no tuviera ninguna herida y le tomó la temperatura... Estaba por encima de los 39°C, corrió al baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que dejó en esa casa el día de la mudanza y le colocó un parche antifebril. Lo abrigó correctamente con la colcha y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo líquido para darle de beber a Bokuto y evitar la deshidratación. Felizmente aún quedaban pastillas para la fiebre en ese botiquín, así que sacó una, y suavemente sentó en la cama a Bokuto, moviéndolo ligeramente para que se tomara la pastilla. Casi al anochecer la fiebre bajó un poco y Bokuto se levantó ligeramente mareado.

-Bokuto-san, no se mueva, ha estado con fiebre todo el día-

-Akaashi- los ojos de Bokuto se veían llorosos, con su flequillo caído se veía más enfermo aún- lo siento, parece ser que soy alérgico al polen y eso empeoró mi resfriado-

-¿Ya estaba mal?-

-Pues, me sentí algo enfermo a mitad de semana, pero como aún tenía exámenes, fui a la Universidad, hoy cuando iba a salir a verte y llegaron las flores que ordené para llevarte, empecé a estornudar sin control y luego me subió la fiebre, cuando escuché tu voz intenté llegar a la puerta, pero después no recuerdo más-

-Debe ser más cuidadoso con su salud Bokuto-san, más ahora que empezó la Universidad-

-Perdón Akaashi, arruiné nuestro aniversario-

-Eso no importa, usted debe terminar de recuperarse, por cierto, ¿dónde quedaron esas flores que dijo?-

-Deben estar en la sala-

Akaashi se dirigió hacia la sala y encontró el precioso ramillete de girasoles tirado en el suelo; eran hermosos, pero no podía dejarlos allí al saber que Bokuto era alérgico al polen.

\- Será mejor que los bote-

-Akaashi, no debes botar esas flores, son tuyas- Bokuto se había levantado y estaba sujetándose del marco de la puerta de su habitación, un poco alejado de esas flores.

\- Si es por Bokuto-san no me importa botarlas-

-¡Akaashe!-

Al gritar de esa forma, un mareo obligó a Bokuto a apoyar la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Akaashi dejó de lado las flores y ayudó a Bokuto a regresar a la cama.

\- Aunque no haya podido darte yo mismo el ramo, tengo un regalo para ti, ¿puedes abrir el cajón de mi cómoda?-

Akaashi lo hizo y se encontró con el hermoso peluche de búho, que llevaba la cajita entre sus alas. La abrió y al ver los anillos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Ese hombre tan extrovertido, tan estúpido y al mismo tiempo tan cariñoso, era el hombre del que se había enamorado...

-Feliz aniversario, mi Akaaashi-

 **FIN.**


End file.
